Universal Collision
by AWEStories
Summary: Everything is fine, until the white, and black cube break into shards. Two of each go to their designated hero, four in Marvel universe, and four in DC Universe. They were sent by the entities that control both universe, to stop them from colliding, causing both of them, to be wiped out. Leaving nothing, and destroying the entities. Can they succeed or will their efforts go in vain
1. Teleported

_Marvel Universe - Avengers Tower_  
For once everything was all right in the marvel universe. Superhero's stopping robberies, no world-threatening monster about to destroy them all, and Iron man, was working on a piece of tech he found. It just appeared on his table, the next morning. He was studying it, but the atomic structure of it was quite unusual. It looks as if it was a gas but was a solid. The particles weren't vibrating, and it kept glowing red and black, getting brighter then dimmer. It was a continuous cycle. As he was testing what it reacted to (which was nothing) Black Widow walked in.  
"What you doing Iron Man?"

"Hello Natasha." He smirked

"You know I hate it when you call me that."

"I know, anyway I am just analysing this piece of rock that was on my desk."

"Let me see it." She said as she reaches to grab it from the table.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!"

"Why?"

"I don't know what it does to humans. Its atomic structure could be highly unstable to us."

"You're as possessive as you was to pep-. Sorry I forgot."

"Sorry doesn't change the fact that she. Never mind. Let me get into my suit then touch rock. Just to see what it does."

"You just wanna touch the rock don't you?"

"I found it." When Tony got into his suit, he got prepared to touch it, but stopped at the last second.

"What's wrong?"

"What if it bypasses my suit and electrocutes me inside?"

"Thought you was so eager to touch it, but don't worry about that I'm going to be right here." Tony smiled under his mask and touched the stone. A red aura formed around him, and soon all Black Widow could see was red. She touched his shoulder and soon the same thing that happened to Black Widow only with a black aura. Soon a red and black explosion happened and they were gone with only a black scorch mark left where they were standing.

 _DC Universe – Cisco's base_  
It had been a year since Cisco left team flash. He moved to Gotham and built his own base. His only reason was everything reminded him of Gypsy.  
"Cisco where are going? Cisco what are you doing? Cisco can I come?"  
Batgirl like annoying Cisco. Mostly because he ignored and always went on missions without telling her.  
"Barbara my name is Vibe and I can't tell you where I'm going, I can't tell you what I'm doing, and you defiantly cannot come. Geez it's like taking care of a kid."

"Come on please you never let me come and my name is Batgirl."  
"I'm going to get pizza so just stay here."

"In your suit?"

"Who knows I might get it for free, and plus why are you in your suit."

"You gotta get ready for anything." Then a rock-changing colour from yellow to green appeared in front of them. Cisco stopped to pick it up, but Barbara held him back before he touched it.

"What now?"

"How do you know it isn't dangerous?"

"Cause I'm tough enough to take anything."Then with Barbara still holding on to him, he touched it and Cisco turned blue, while Barbara turned yellow. Then they disappeared.

 _Marvel Universe – Latveria_  
Doom was waiting for Elektra in his castle, to ask for business. He was waiting for 10 minutes when he finally stood up and was going outside. He looked over his balcony and he heard footsteps behind him.

"You're late."

"I had stuff to do."

"He looked around and saw blood on her Sais'.

"Are you ready to attack?"

"Depends. Are your doombots ready?"

"Always."Elektra walked up to doom and put her face near his mask.

"Is their anything else you want?"/span/span/p

"You are not fit to be the Queen of Latveria."She backed off and before she could leave she said

"Daredevil was easier."

Then a rock appeared in the middle of the changing from green to red. They both touched it and was teleported, leaving a scorch mark in his place.

 _DC Universe – On a rooftop of a building_  
Harley was waiting for her new partner to arrive when he sped up next to her,

"For a speedster you're quite late. Are you trying to be like Barry?"

"Someone who fails to kill his enemy? Don't make me laugh."

"So what's the plan? How do we get control of central city."

"Easy we attack the strongest first, then the rest go crumbling down."

"What do you mean strongest?"

"I mean we kill Superman." Harley Quinn cackled at the top of her voice.

"You better have a lot of kryptonite."

"I have something better. White kryptonite."

"What's that gonna do to the man of steel?"

"With this we control him."  
"And what about his cousin, Supergirl?"

"We have plenty for her."  
An evil grin started to spread on his face, and a shard of rock floated between them. It was glowing red and yellow, and when they touched it, a small explosion happened teleporting them.

 _Unknown Location_ When Tony awoke his arm was around Widows and they were facing each other, Widow awoke at the same as Tony.

"Well, look who has a crush and the billionaire." Widow stood Tony up and twisted his arm around his back.

"Keep dreaming Tony." She released him and they walked forward into pitch black darkness.

"So where are we?"

"Let me check me GPS. That's weird it says we aren't on earth. We aren't in another realm. We aren't in another galaxy either. It just says we are nowhere."

"So it's broken great."

"They continued to walk not knowing what would happen. Then they saw a beam of light. They both agreed that, that's the place to go.

 _Unknown Location_

"Can't you just teleport us out of here." Barbara was starting to get annoyed.

"I've already tried that, but this place is dampening my powers."

"Some meta-human you are."

"Suddenly they saw a beam of light not too far from them.

"What do you think should we go?"

"It's a beam of light in the middle of nowhere, of course we should go."

"You thought that rock wasn't dangerous but look where we are now."

"Well I have a good feeling about this."

"Fine let's go." They walked towards the light hoping it would get them out, or at least somehow provide answers.

 _Unknown Location_

"How do you know they can fix it?"

"Because they are perfect."

"One of them is a idiotic billionaire, another is a killer, another is someone who abuses the power, and the other one is just a human with weak gadgets."

"Together they could do great things."

"Brother I am losing faith in you."

"Do not worry, they will succeed."

"I will bring my own group. They will battle, and mine will triumph."

"Very well. The winner decides who will fix it."

"I agree to the terms."

"Oh and brother, make sure you look into their hearts before they battle."

"Hearts have nothing to do with this. We need strength and only strength."

"Believe what you want. Just do not be disappointed with the outcomes."

"It is not I who will be disappointed."


	2. Sorry

Sorry about this, but I regret to inform you that I will no longer be writing about this story. I do love Marvel and DC universe, but I am not really interested in it. I can't really feel any affection for it, and ultimately I get bored while writing about it. I am really sorry about this and to show how sorry I am creating a new story on Fiction Press. I promise that one will go on for a long time so don't worry I will carry on. This story is up for adoption though.


End file.
